


we've got some work to do [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Leverage, Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: #ITPE, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Leverage International, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fic, scavenger hunt, what's the interview process like for joining an international crew of Robin Hood-esque thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: [podfic of we've got some work to do, written by thingswithwings]Parker interviews candidates for Leverage International.





	we've got some work to do [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we've got some work to do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501123) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 

> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (#ITPE) 2018 as a gift to theleanansidhe. Enjoy! <3

**Cover art by Lunate8**  


**Length:** 14:04

**Downloads:**  
At Mediafire: [mp3, 10.6 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kts74fkphtpyerp/XOVER_We%2527ve_Got_Some_Work_To_Do.mp3/file) ; [m4b, 6.9 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uflb0vbamrnycbf/XOVER_We%2527ve_Got_Some_Work_To_Do.m4b/file)

**Original post:** [on DW](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3201231.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
